


pumpkin guts

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, justin willman is mentioned lmao, this is so mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “Pumpkin guts!” Peter said in a gravelly voice, then mock screamed.Morgan shrieked excitedly and jumped back, Peter dumping the handful of seeds and accompanying insides on her head.orA friendly pumpkin carving competition.





	pumpkin guts

**Author's Note:**

> written for #9: pumpkin carving on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

“I’m totally gonna win!” Peter called through the bedsheet that was acting as a divider in the garage.

“Yeah, well, just you wait,” Tony mumbled, his ‘s’ slurred because of the carving tool he was holding in his mouth.

Peter was hard at work, Morgan pulling on his pant leg as he carved a series of neat triangles. The pumpkin he had chosen was perfect. It was plump, round and just the right shade of orange. He wrapped his palm around the back of the pumpkin, holding it tightly as he made an incision-

“Ack!” Peter yelped, pumpkin guts going everywhere. Morgan shouted and hid behind Peter, the teenager taking the brunt of the explosion. The sheet keeping Tony and Peter from peeking at each other’s carvings had been splattered with seeds.

“I, uh, I need a new pumpkin.” Peter cleared his throat, “Again.”

“Spidey strength’ll do that to ya, Underoos,” Tony chuckled. “There’s another one on the porch.”

Morgan jumped out from behind Peter, enthusiastically yelling, “I’ll do it!” She hopped up the steps to the house, entering as the door clicked shut behind her.

Peter gathered paper towels from the shelf, wiping the goop off his face with a big swipe.

“How’s it going over there?” Tony said, laughing.

“Just three-thousand,” he said sarcastically, tossing his used towels into the trash can without looking, “Ack, this is gross.”

Tony heard the sound of the waste hitting the trash bag. “I bet you didn’t even look when you did that,” Tony pointed out, “You should join the superhero football league. You probably would’ve beat Cap back in the day.”

“Tony, I weigh like eighty pounds. They would be able to knock me over with ease. And I know most of the people in that league now - it’s probably gone to shit since Deadpool and Johnny Storm joined - ”

“Shit!” Morgan exclaimed with a wide smile, “Daddy says that’s Mommy’s word.”

Tony smirked from behind the sheet. “Yeah, yeah, well Daddy’s right,” Peter said, kneeling down to Morgan’s level. Morgan held out the pumpkin, seeds still stuck in her hair. Peter attempted to brush them out with his hand to no avail.

“Thanks for the pumpkin, Morgoona,” Peter said, taking it and setting it on the folding table he was using to work on. “Can you pass me the pumpkin spoon?”

“Pumpkin spoon,” Morgan nodded, giving it to Peter.

“Big knife?”

“Big knife,” the little girl informed, carefully passing it to her older brother.

Peter stuck the knife in the pumpkin, bringing it around in a careful circle. He pulled off the cut part by the stem, placing it on the table. He reached in overdramatically, pulling the guts out with a strained hand.

“Pumpkin guts!” Peter said in a gravelly voice, then mock screamed.

Morgan shrieked excitedly and jumped back, Peter dumping the handful of seeds and accompanying insides on her head.

“Gross!” she said, shaking her hair around.

“If she’s a mess, Parker, you’re giving her a bath!”

“She’s, uh, she’s not a mess,” Peter called over.

“Mhm,” Morgan agreed.

The next ten or so minutes passed without incident. All that could be heard was the rough sounds of carving tools breaking through the skin of the pumpkins. Morgan quietly assisted Peter by passing him tools - even if he didn’t need them.

Naturally, Peter was the first to break the silence. “Hey Tony? Do you still have those miniature armor-grade arc reactors? Like the ones on the Iron Spider?”

“Yeah…” Tony hesitated, “They’re in the bin that should be to your right if you are facing the crate of spider suit rejects.”

“Thanks.” He pulled one out of the bin carefully, relighting the fuse at Tony’s workstation in the corner. He took the top off of the pumpkin and gently placed it inside.

“We’re done,” Morgan declared.

“That’s good, because I’m…” Tony swiped his tool along the pumpkin one more time, “done, too.”

“We gotta get Rhodey and Pepper to judge these!”

“Good idea, kid. Unbiased because they like us both,” Tony cleared his throat before sing-songing “Rhodey! Pepper!”

Peter heard the whir of Rhodey’s leg braces approaching as Tony lit a candle. “Am I allowed to look yet?” the boy asked.

“No, let’s let the judges judge our masterpieces in peace.”

* * *

When Tony, Peter and Morgan reentered the garage, their stomachs were full of apple cider and the mess they had created was gone, save for some wet spots on the concrete floor that the splattered pumpkin guts had created.

The sheet was hanging from the ceiling once again - this time in a different spot - shielding the competitors from seeing the final pumpkins. Rhodey and Pepper stood in front of the sheet, with an air of confidence about them.

“So, it took awhile to come to a conclusion. Tony’s pumpkin was obviously done with love, as was Peter’s,” Pepper said.

“But the clear adoration from one of the carvers was what won us over, as did the attention to detail,” Rhodey smiled.

“Congratulations… Peter!” they said together, pulling down the sheet to reveal the two pumpkins. Tony’s was a very intricate carving of Yoda, warm light spilling out in contrast to the pale blue that Peter’s shined. Peter had done the design of the most recent arc reactor with the number three-thousand inscribed at the bottom.

Tony’s heart melted. “Congrats, kid,” he said, placing a kiss on the crown of Peter’s head.

“Thanks, Tony,” he blushed, still looking at his mentor’s pumpkin, “Yours is really good, too.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush.

“Did you notice that Pepper and Rhodey were just like Justin Willman?” Peter offhandedly mentioned, not noticing Tony’s discomposure.

“Who?”

“The Cupcake Wars guy, of course!”

Tony shook his head and smiled fondly, pulling his two kids into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
